Alpha ou Oméga
by Trendie
Summary: Tout le monde connait l'histoire de Sam Uley : Un jour lycéen et amoureux de Leah Clearwater. Le lendemain loup-garou et imprégné d'Emily Young. Celui qui a quitté la fille pour se mettre avec la cousine. Mais si on regardait de plus près ? De Leah à Emily il n'y a qu'un pas, qu'une légende ...
1. PARTIE UNE : L'Homme - CHAPITRE UN

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

_Je vous présente ma nouvelle fan-fiction Alpha ou Oméga, qui sera centrée sur Sam Uley. L'histoire suivra au plus près que je le peux la réelle histoire de Sam inventée par Stephenie Meyer. Elle sera la plus " fidèle " possible, du moins pour la première partie. Pour ce qui est de la publication des chapitres, je vais poster un chapitre par mois dans l'idéal, car je suis en première année de licence et il m'arrive d'être prise par le temps. Mais vous serez tenu de toutes mes avancées sur ma page facebook : **M . QUILEUTE . FINCTION** ( oui il y a une faute mais je n'arrive toujours pas à changer le nom de la page ^^ ) que je vous invite à aller surveiller si vous voulez des informations sur toutes les avancées de mes histoires. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage dans les reviews ( ou même en mp ou sur facebook etc ... ) ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive à écrire la suite ! Bref, je rappel que l'univers de twilight ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété exclusive de Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que l'emprunter ! Aller je m'arrête là et vous laisse découvrir Alpha ou Oméga ..._

* * *

PARTIE UNE : L'Homme.

Une légère pluie ne cessait de tomber depuis le début de la matinée. Assisse derrière son bureau dans la classe de mathématiques de Monsieur Fabeth, la jeune Leah Clearwater ne prêtait aucune attention aux paroles de son professeur. Installée près de la fenêtre, elle observait les gouttelettes de pluies couler le long de la vitre tout en gribouillant dans son cahier de mathématique. Un peu plus loin dans la salle, Sam Uley l'observait d'un regard amusé.

**\- Mademoiselle Clearwater pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?**

Détournant son regard de la fenêtre, Leah observa monsieur Fabeth perdue.

**\- Excusez-moi.**

Le professeur lâcha un soupire avant de reprendre son cours. Leah tenta de retrouver sa concentration et essaya de déchiffrer le tableau mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle avait toujours était nulle en mathématiques. Mais voyant que monsieur Fabeth la surveillait d'un œil, elle fit mine de prendre quelques notes quand son regard tomba en haut de sa page de cours. Elle y avait écrit les initiales **_LC SU_** inconsciemment. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle ratura les lettres d'un geste vif. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Était-elle vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse de _Sam Uley_ ?

Une demie-heure plus tard la cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit dans les couloirs.

**\- Et n'oubliez pas de faire les quatre exercices de la page 236 pour jeudi !**

Leah nota le numéro de la page sur le dos de sa main et rangea ses affaires avant de sortir de la salle de classe. Ce cours était le dernier de sa matinée, c'est donc avec joie qu'elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire où déjà une petite file d'élèves commençait à se former. Leah attrapa un plateau avant de rejoindre la file.

Le lycée de la réserve comportait moins de lycéens que celui de Forks, mais le réfectoire n'était pas pour autant plus vide. En effet, le collège de la réserve se trouvant juste à côté du lycée, un seul et unique réfectoire avait été construit pour les deux établissements.

Alors qu'elle attrapait une assiette de purée avec un morceau de poulet, Leah et toutes les autres personnes présentes autour d'elle se tournèrent vers le fond du réfectoire où un immense BOUM venait de retentir. Le bruit fut suivit d'un grand éclat de rire : Paul Lahote venait de tomber de sa chaise, très certainement à cause de Jared Cameron qui se tenait derrière et semblait avoir tiré le siège juste avant que son ami ne s'assoit. C'était les rires de Jared qui résonnaient à travers le réfectoire. Leah leva les yeux au ciel, ces deux là étaient en première année au collège mais depuis la rentrée à chaque midi ils se faisaient remarquer.

Leah alla s'installer loin du raffuts et attendit quelques minutes l'arrivée de Malia Kele son amie la plus proche. Malia était une jeune fille à peine plus grande que Leah. Elle avait de long cheveux brun toujours rassemblés en une tresse sur le côté. Bien qu'elle avait comme Leah dix-sept ans, elle était déjà en troisième année ayant sauté une classe plus jeune.

**\- Emily sera chez moi ce week-end, ça te dis une petite soirée entre filles samedi ?** Proposa Leah en déposant son plateau une fois leur repas terminé.

**\- Ça doit bien faire depuis cet été que je ne l'ai pas revu !** S'exclama Malia en déposant le sien, **avec plaisir !**

Les deux amies continuèrent de discuter tout en sortant du réfectoire passant non loin de la table où Sam et trois autres garçons étaient installés et finissaient leur repas.

**\- Vous avez vu ça les gars, cette année c'est les filles qui doivent inviter les garçons pour le bal d'hiver !** Fit un étudiant en lisant une affiche que venait de coller un autre élève dans le réfectoire.

Sam et ses amis se lancèrent un regard amusé, les bals c'était une grande histoire dans les écoles de la réserves. Il y avait le bal de fin d'année au primaire, puis le bal d'hiver ET de fin d'année au collège et enfin arrivé le lycée et ses trois bals : le Bal d'hiver, le bal de printemps et le bal de fin d'année mais ce dernier était réservé aux derniers années et avait lieu juste après la remise des diplômes.

**\- Je me demande bien qu'elle fille va oser inviter Sahale !**

**\- Très drôle Paco !** Railla le dénommé Sahale.

Sam se contenta de laisser échapper un sourire, tout comme Alarik qui enfourna sa dernière cuillère de yaourt dans sa bouche. A tous les quatre ils formaient une jolie bande d'amis. Sahale était le petit nouveau, il les avaient rejoins au début de leur première année de lycée, c'est-à-dire l'année dernière. Quant aux trois autres ils étaient amis depuis le collège, bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leurs naissances.

Quand les cours reprirent, les garçons se séparèrent en deux groupes. Alarik et Paco allèrent en Allemand, un cours qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris en option, quant à Sam et Sahale ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours de mathématiques avancés. Une option également. Durant le trajet jusqu'à leur salle, Sahale resta silencieux. Il était pourtant plus loquace d'habitude nota Sam.

**\- Tout va bien ?**

**\- Hein ? Ouais ouais ... juste je me demandais si Paco n'avait pas raison ...**

**\- Il te chambrait juste !**

**\- Ouais ... c'est vrai oublis !**

Sam comptait répliquer mais ils venaient d'arriver devant la salle ce qui coupa leur conversation. Mais le jeune Uley se promis de remettre à plus tard cette conversation.

Le soir quand le bus déposa Leah à l'angle de sa rue, elle aperçu que son petit frère de huit ans, Seth, était assit sur les marches devant leur maison.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors Sethy ?**

Le jeune Clearwater releva son regard vers sa sœur et lui lança un regard noir. Il détestait ce surnom.

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Maman est au téléphone avec tatie depuis une heure, leur conversation commençait à me prendre la tête ...** Commença Seth alors que Leah leva les yeux au ciel face à la patiente de son frère, **tatie**** a accouché hier soir,** continua-t-il.

**\- Tu déconnes ?! Alors ça y est Tom est né !** S'écria Leah en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée quand les rires de Seth l'arrêtèrent.

**\- Quoi ?** Demanda Leah en faisant de nouveau face à son petit frère.

**\- C'est une fille.**

Leah qui avait ouvert la porte et tenait toujours la poignée dans sa main la lâcha.

**\- Quoi ?** répéta-t-elle.

**\- C'est une fille, le docteur a dû se tromper à l'échographie. C'est d'une fille que tatie a donné naissance hier soir. Et elle s'appelle Claire.**

* * *

_Excusez-moi pour les fautes ... _


	2. CHAPITRE DEUX

Réponses aux reviews :

**Alison** : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire :) Merci pour cette review !

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

_Voici enfin le chapitre deux. C'est assez calme, mais je prend un peu mon temps avec cette histoire pour mettre en place les relations entre tous les personnages. Comme vous l'avez sans doute comprit à la suite du chapitre un, Sam n'est toujours pas un loup et il n'est même pas encore en couple avec Leah. Cette fic est construite en trois grande partie. En premier, la relation de Sam et Leah. En deuxième la transformation de Sam. Enfin, en troisième la relation entre Sam et Emily. J'espère que c'est un peu plus clair pour vous ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas :) Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'espère qu'elles ne vous gêneront pas trop dans la lecture !_

* * *

Quand vendredi arriva, l'excitation du week-end dissipait les élèves du lycée de la réserve. Les professeurs, eux aussi exténués de la semaine n'avait plus aucune autorité face à leurs classes.

Retrouvant leurs esprits collégiens, Leah assise au fond de la salle de littérature put observer ses camarades lancer des bouts de papiers de part et autre de la classe. Mais elle n'y prêtait qu'une infime attention, le regard captivé par l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du tableau blanc dans le dos de son professeur. Trente cinq minutes. Dans trente cinq minutes elle serait en week-end. Et elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir sa couine Emily.

Dans la salle juste à côté de celle de littérature, Sam était appuyé contre le mur du fond et attendait désespérément que les dernières minutes du cours passent. Habituellement Paco était avec lui dans ce cours, mais depuis la veille il n'était pas revenu en cours ayant attrapé une angine. Du moins c'est ce qu'il prétendait aux yeux de l'établissement, mais Sam soupçonnait son ami de tout simplement sécher les cours profitant ainsi d'un week-end de quatre jours. Il aurait bien aimé en faire de même, mais sa mère Allison lui tomberait dessus si jamais il s'amusait à rater ne serait-ce qu'une seule heure de classe. Vivant seul avec sa mère depuis le départ de son père, Sam faisait son possible pour que sa mère soit fière de lui. S'étant trouvé une passion pour les mathématiques peu de temps après l'abandon de son père, Sam s'était focalisé sur cette matière et avait commencé à ramener d'excellentes notes, essayant ainsi de se démarquer de son père aux yeux de sa mère. Il allait faire de belles études. Et être quelqu'un de bien. Pour elle.

Quand la cloche sonna, tous les élèves se précipitèrent tels des bêtes affamées vers la sortie. Sam attrapa son sac qu'il porta à l'épaule puis s'enfila au milieu de ses camarades. Il retrouva sur le parking Alarik appuyé sur le capot de sa voiture.

**\- Ça te dit un city sur la plage ?**

**\- Les gars sont chaud ?** Interrogea Sam.

**\- Ouais, Sahale est partit se changer et je passe prendre Paco sur le chemin. Son " angine " est passée.** Fit-il en mimant des guillemets imaginaires avec ses doigts.

**\- Je vois, **rigola Sam,** bah écoute je vais me changer et je vous retrouve là-bas. First beach ?**

**\- Yep ! **

Sam hocha de la tête puis alla rejoindre sa voiture. Il passa rapidement chez sa mère pour déposer son sac de cours et troquer ses vêtements contre une tenue plus confortable : un short de sport noir et un t-shirt blanc. Il enfila ensuite une paire de basket usée puis retourna dans sa voiture non sans avoir laissé un mot à sa mère sur la porte du frigo lui indiquant qu'il rentrerait sans doute tard.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le parking de la plage il n'y avait qu'une seule voiture de garée. Très vite, il reconnu la vieille chevrolet de Sahale.

Sam sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la plage où il trouva son ami qui tenait un ballon de foot en équilibre sur son pied gauche. Quand il vit venir Sam, Sahale fit rebondir le ballon qui passa au dessus de son épaule avant de donner un coup de pied arrière à la balle qui lança vers Sam.

Ce dernier attrapa avec réflexe le ballon et le cala sous son pied.

**\- Je crois que j'entend un moteur,** fit Sahale en levant le regard vers le parking.

En effet, une voiture noire venait d'arriver d'où sorties les têtes de Paco et Alarik.

**\- Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ce match !** Hurla Paco en claquant la portière de la voiture.

**\- C'est pas comme si on vous attendez !** Répliqua Sam en envoyant la balle sur son ami.

Alarik qui arrivait à la suite de Paco étouffa un rire lorsque celui-ci reçu le ballon en plein dans l'estomac.

**\- Tu vas le payer Uley ! **

**\- Ouais c'est ça,** rigola Sam.

Alors que Paco allait répliquer, Sahale qui s'impatientait annonça qu'il se mettait avec Sam. Ravi d'avoir Uley comme adversaire, Paco positionna le ballon au centre d'un terrain invisible et le match pu commencer.

De l'autre côté de la Réserve Quileute, la jeune Leah Clearwater venait d'arriver chez elle quand une tornade brune lui sauta au coup.

**\- LEAH !**

**\- Emily !** Répliqua la jeune fille en serrant sa cousine dans ses bras,** tu m'as manqué.**

Puis d'un accord commun les deux cousines s'enfuirent à l'étage, dans la chambre de Leah.

Emily se laissa tomber sur le lit de Leah très vite rejoint par cette dernière.

**\- Tu es allée voir tatie à l'hôpital ? Comment est Claire ?**

**\- Attend, j'ai pris des photos,** tout en disant ceci Emily glissa l'une de ses mains dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en ressortir son téléphone portable.

Elle alluma l'écran et alla fouiller dans sa galerie avant de tourner le portable vers Leah.

**\- Elle à l'air mignonne.**

Emily lança un regard amusé à sa cousine avant d'éclater de rire :

**\- Tu mens très mal Leah !**

**\- J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les bébés,** se défendit la jeune fille, **et reconnais qu'ils ont tous la même tête !**

Emily secoua sa tête en rigolant. Leah attrapa un coussin dans son dos et donna un coup à sa cousine avec.

Une heure plus tard, Sue Clearwater appela tout le monde pour le dîner.

**\- Tu restes tout le week-end avec nous ?** Demanda le petit Seth à Emily alors qu'il coupait son morceau de poulet.

**\- Oui, je repars dimanche vers dix-huit heures, d'ailleurs tonton tu peux toujours me ramener à la réserve Mahak ?** Questionna Emily à l'adresse de Harry Clearwater.

**\- Bien sur, j'en profiterais pour aller voir la petite Claire.**

**\- Je peux venir !** S'exclama Seth.

**\- Non tu as écoles lundi, **lui rappela sa mère,** mais si tu veux tu viendra avec moi le week-end prochain ?** Proposa-t-elle, **je ne serais pas de garde normalement et je comptais y aller.**

Sue Clearwater était infirmière en pédiatrie à l'hôpital de Forks mais elle travaillait de temps en temps en tant que bénévole au dispensaire de la Réserve. Plus tard, Leah aimerait travailler dans le même domaine de sa mère, mais ses notes catastrophiques en mathématiques compliquaient les choses.

Lorsque le repas se termina, Leah et Emily prirent congé de leur famille et allèrent chacune leur tour dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama.

**\- Je viens d'avoir Malia au téléphone,** fit Leah lorsqu'Emily arriva dans la chambre, **on va la chercher demain pour aller à Port Angeles !**

Emily acquiesça ravie de revoir Malia avec qui elle s'était très rapidement liée d'amitié lorsque Leah lui avait présenté deux ans auparavant. Les deux cousines commencèrent à organiser la journée de demain avec impatience. Puis elles continuèrent à parler encore quelques minutes avant qu'épuisée par son voyage et la semaine de cours qu'elle avait eut, Emily ne s'endorme.

Leah regarda sa cousine dormir un petit moment, ne trouvant pas encore le sommeil. Puis son esprit dévia sur le bal du lycée qui approchait. Elle s'imagina invitant Sam Uley, et eut un sourire.

Si seulement elle avait ce courage ...

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !_

_La date de la suite sera communiquée sur ma page facebook ;)_


End file.
